Silent Morning
by Hysteri
Summary: Autumn leaves danced, the wind gently lifting them and gracefully letting them fall back to the ground. Silent footsteps fell, black converse sneakers skidding across the equally black asphalt. AkuRoku. Happy ending :D.


Hello my wonderful readers :D.

Anyway so this i got randomly xD. So I wrote it. Yay? Anyway just another Akuroku for the many, countless one-shots out there. So I guess I hope you enjoy it. xD.

Reviews would be more than appreciated :D. (Psst, I put up a multichaptered yesterday that needs reviews :D)

Well enjoy.

Disclaimer:Me don't Own. Sad, it truly is.

Warnings: If you squint, you just might see some Yaoi, implied sex so i guess if you don't like Yaoi...or sex...you probably shouldn't read.

ONWARDS!

----

Autumn leaves danced, the wind gently lifting them and gracefully letting them fall back to the ground. Silent footsteps fell, black converse sneakers skidding across the equally black asphalt.

A wild red haired male made his way through the small parking lot, Emerald eyes glancing at the morning sky, hardly lit by the first rays of sun.

A small frown on dark tan lips.

A leaf crunched under his foot, the sound going unnoticed as his pale hands slid into his black jacket, thoughts almost recognizable behind once bright eyes, now only broken.

"Roxas..." The name slid off his tongue, caressing his lips and falling short of his breath.

Beautiful blue eyes, the color of a pale winter sky, slid behind his own, taunting him, laughing, just like their owner.

Soft, blond spikes still felt in his hands, just as if he was raking his fingers through them all over again.

Gentle, soft peach lips pressed on his own, Fingers still sent shivers down his spine.

Moans sounded all around him, the beautiful blond the source of them all. Every sensation, pleasure, and pain that coursed through his body because of that one little blond.

A bitter laugh fell with the name, passing over his lips only to drop short, to go unnoticed to the rest of the sleeping world, to remain with only himself, only him.

He hadn't thought to wake up with the blond next him, he never thought to wake up with only flashes of the night before, enough only to make a one conclusion.

Never thought he would hear such hard, cold words fall from such lips.

He could only really let his mind take over, the laughing 'I told you so's' and the quite 'It's all your fault's' breaking him to peices with every step, breath, and swallow. The pain swelling his chest enough to make him feel like there was not enough air to satisfy his need.

He took a slow, deep breath, filling up his lungs to numb the pain for a moment before releasing and allowing the pain to fill him again, almost welcoming in contrast to feeling nothing.

Running footsteps fell on deaf ears.

Cold, tan arms wrapped around him, sobs escaping from their owners mouth.

They stood there for a moment, hardly moving as Roxas nuzzled his face into the back of Axel's coat, tears falling from behind closed eyes.

"I'm...Sorry." A muffled whisper flowed from behind him as Roxas gripped harder to Axel's jacket.

"Sorry can't fix everything." His voice; cold, uncaring, but still filled with the hurt, pain, rejection. He jerked himself away from the blonds grip, forcing his own clenching heart to release, closing his eyes to force back tears as Roxas, His Roxas, sobbed harder, latching back onto his arm.

"I didn't mean it Axel, Please!"

He forced his gaze away from the blond, knowing he would only give in once staring into such depths.

"Let go."

Roxas made a choking sound before trying to stand in front of him, to catch his eyes, forcing Axel to snatch his arm back and continue down the street.

He chased after him. "Axel please, I didn't mean what I said, I just need you to listen for a moment, please!"

"I'm tired of listening."

The blond intercepted his path, forcing the red head to stop in mid-step. He was once more forced to look away from those pleading, red rimmed eyes.

"Look at me Axel."

When those cat like eyes didn't move the blond shook him. "Look at me!"

Green fell onto pale blue, and already he could feel the cracks begging to form.

They searched his, looking for an answer in the depths of green, looking for some sort of solve to this puzzle. "Axel, I didn't mean it. You don't understand, to wake up, not having a clue what happened the night before and to find..."

Axel let out another bitter laugh. "Find what?"

Blue eyes traveled away from green, trying to form words into something worth understanding, but couldn't find any. He focused his eyes back on Axel's before whispering a quite reply. "You."

The broken, wilted looking red head was about to reply before lips captured them softly, becoming more fierce, more wanting. The night fast forwarded through his mind as clear as day, every moan, whisper and plead falling once more on his ears.

They pulled apart, eyes screaming but lips unmoving.

The sun peeked over it's given horizon, light giving the gray appearance of before a yellow glow. The red head slid his pale fingers into a tan palm. "Did you mean it?" The red head whispered, leaning his forehead against the blonds.

Confused eyes stared. "That I was sorry? Yah."

Axel shook his head slowly, a small smile tugging sadly at his lips. "No, you said...last night you said you loved me. Did you mean it."

Realization flowed into Roxas' mind before a smile tugged at the corners of his own mouth."Y...Yah. I did."

-----

Ick sucky ending but it's an ending none the less. :D

Reviews??


End file.
